You're Going To Kill Me For This
by QuartzApple
Summary: A young man meets Batman in a very...intimate encounter.


_**You're going to kill me for this. **_

_(Obligatory disclaimer: I own nothing, and I accept no responsibility for any negative repercussions this story incurs. Please refrain from strangling/stabbing/drowning/murdering me in any way once you've read it. I also apologise for turning every single person in this fic into something out of a Mills and Boone novel, just gayer. Is it possible to be OOC if you're a real person? I will now proceed to evacuate the premises. Just remember – if you get thrown in prison for murder, you'll never…um…do whatever it is you want to do in life. Yeah. So please don't kill me.)_

oO..Oo..oO..Oo

It had become something of a regular occurrence. Not so regular that it was a diary date, but regular enough that Nick would often find himself wandering to the top of the dingy apartment building he lived in, staring across the peaks and points of buildings that pierced the horizon. There, exposed to the grimy, cold air of the American city, he'd sit and wait.

Some nights, he knew he would be alone. There was little point in forcing his exhausted body to climb the dirty stairs to the roof, risking the wrath of the idiot he paid his rent to, only to settle, alone. Those nights were the worst, when the wind would blow inconceivably cold, even in summer. The winter wasn't so bad. Cold was expected in winter, but summer had no excuse.

Other nights, the rooftop was everything. The only escape from his failed career as a journalist-come-writer, when the money seemed to fly out of the bank as soon as it entered. The stories for the paper were never right and the novel was all wrong, and neither was really pulling in enough money to live on.

America was supposed to be different; the land of the free, where opportunities abound, a new life just around the corner. Instead, it was very similar to England; filthy streets, grey skies and people not worth a second glance.

In all honesty, he should have known better. That was the entire point of struggling for the modern identity. A modern author was supposed to live in a hellhole and be miserable for a few years before getting the big break and writing the bestseller.

It would have been bearable, had things been different, if he had a companion. A lover, a confidant, anyone to remain by his side. A long time ago – no, just a handful of years, he'd thought he'd found it. But those days were gone, and Sam was…elsewhere.

The memory of those years still tugged at the edges of a sore wound. These night time meetings with a dark stranger were soothing enough to stop any pining. Not that Nick was the type to pine.

Instead, he was left with an empty heart and a rooftop. There was never the temptation to jump, though. Jumping wouldn't solve anything, except giving a horrible shock to the pedestrians below. No, being alive was generally more conducive to writing the bestseller than being dead. Dead people didn't tend to write very well.

Suddenly, he was aware of a presence behind him. By now he knew what it meant; another night with some company, a single night that he didn't have to spend alone.

"You're here," Nick said simply. "I thought you wouldn't come tonight,"

"I did," The shadow said. "And I will,"

Nick whirled around, eyes gliding over the tall, muscular form that stood still as stone. The cool breeze didn't make it shiver, only lightly twisting the cape that fell from his shoulders in its cold fingers. Dark, shiny material covered its strong form, glinting in the street lights from below. It was familiar by now, and never unwelcome.

The raging thoughts that had plagued him over the past days were finally assuaged. He was just lost in the moment, the feel of their lips pressed together and their fingers laced. They were caught in the heat of their bodies so close; the scent and taste and feel. He missed the contact even more than he had fully realized.

Their hands moved instinctually to the other's shirt. Their lips broke apart long enough for the Batman to swiftly pull Nick's shirt over his head. Their mouths met again, tongues venturing forth and swirling around, tasting each other. The Batman let his fingers roam over Nick's bare chest, slowly moving lower until he had reached his belt. He unbuckled it and flung it aside, quickly pulling Nick's jeans off as well. Nick moaned excitedly, deepening the kiss and letting his own hands wander over the Batman until they made their way to his trousers. Within another minute all of their clothes were strewn across the roof.

Their naked bodies pressed together, falling into each other's contours. It felt good, it felt right. The Batman slowly pushed Nick down onto the hard concrete of the roof and lay down next to him as he continued to kiss him. Nick's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed into the kiss. The Batman's lips broke from Nick's, making the other man whimper slightly. The Batman swung a leg over Nick's hip to lie on top of him. Their lips met again, hands exploring and pulses racing. Loneliness, sadness, pointlessness, all erased by love and lust.

"I need you," Nick whispered against his lover's lips. "Don't leave me for so long again." The Batman pressed his lips more firmly to his lover's, a silent answer wrapped in the kiss - an assurance that he wasn't going anywhere.

Nick wrapped his arms around the Batman's neck, pulling him in even closer. Nick suddenly felt the Batman's cheek - sticky with something that wasn't sweat. "Wha-?" he asked as he pulled back his hand and looked at the coppery blood on his fingertips. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," The Batman muttered, trying to capture his lover's lips with his again.

"No, you're not. You're bleeding. Bleeding constitutes 'not fine'," Nick said worriedly.

"Nick, don't worry about it," The Batman said, putting a finger to Nick's lips to stop him from speaking. Nick carefully pushed the Batman off of him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the short flight of stairs back inside, straight into the dingy set of rooms and into the bathroom. He flicked on the light and studied what little he could of the injury.

"What happened?" he asked concernedly.

"I hit my head," The Batman answered with a shrug. Before Nick could inquire further, the Batman's lips were pressed to his again. He finally yielded and allowed the taller man to push him backwards into the shower stall. The Batman had one arm looped around Nick's waist while the other reached for the knob behind him. He twisted it until water poured down on the two of them. They both froze as the cold water pelted them but before long it had heated up and steam began to rise and caress their bodies.

Once again, Nick found himself staring into those big beautiful eyes with that indescribable colour that seemed tantalisingly familiar yet foreign. He stared back, mesmerized by the droplets of water clinging to Nick's long lashes. Water rolled down their faces like rain as they kissed again; lips dancing together, soft and warm, gentle and playful.

Nick broke away reluctantly, not wanting to forget the feel of those lips on his as he turned himself around and pulled the Batman's arms around him tight. Their bodies fit perfectly together, interlocking like they were created just for that. Nick shuddered under the feather-light kisses the Batman was lacing down his neck and back. He shut his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sensations; the Batman's lips and hands travelling down his back, tracing the lines and curves until they stopped hesitantly….

"What?" Nick asked after a moment, opening his eyes and turning back to see why the Batman had stopped.

"Are you ready for me?" The Batman questioned, deep voice piercing through the harsh sound of the falling water. Nick smiled and nodded, placing a quick kiss on the Batman's lips before turning back around. The Batman buried his forehead in Nick's neck and let his fingers explore the smooth curve of Nick's arse. Slowly, he let one finger enter Nick, who gasped slightly. The hot ring of muscle tightened around his finger, making him hard instantly. He pulled his finger out then slid it back in slowly. His other hand travelled down Nick's chest and stomach to the soft curls of hair below.

Nick moaned as the Batman toyed with him, fingers roaming to all the right places. He gasped again as he felt the Batman slip a second finger inside of him. He pushed himself hard against the Batman, wanting more. The older boy quickly obliged, pushing a third finger inside of Nick. Nick's insides were crawling with nervous excitement and anticipation.

"That's enough," Nick whispered. The Batman withdrew his fingers and positioned himself to enter Nick.

"You sure?" he whispered huskily as the hot water continued to rain down on them. Nick nodded, grabbing one of The Batman's hands and holding it tightly. The Batman pushed in, not afraid of hurting his lover. Nick moaned his approval, squeezing the Batman's hand more tightly, urging him on. The Batman moved slowly but deeply in and out of Nick. They both stood entranced by the movement and sensations that sent tingles up their spines.

"H-Harder," Nick whispered softly. The Batman obeyed, pushing in further and revelling in the feel of Nick's warmth enveloping him. He began to speed up until the two moved together at a dizzying pace. The Batman was shoving into Nick now, abandoning caution and loving the moans issuing from deep within Nick's throat. Nick gasped and groaned as he felt the Batman hit that spot that sent shivers through him; over and over again until they were both swimming in the ecstasy of those motions.

The Batman could feel his temperature rising, his blood pumping through his veins; he was close. Nick could feel it too; he tightened his muscles around the Batman's cock, wanting to pull him over the edge. The Batman slammed into his lover, pressing him hard against the wall and kissing his neck.

"I-I wanna feel you come inside of me," Nick whispered, listening intently to his lover's ragged breathing. Those words were the final straw and the Batman moaned as he came hard, bliss flowing through him and into Nick. He staggered backwards, his knees weak and his heart racing. Nick moved with him, gripping his lover's hands close against his chest as they almost fell. The Batman pulled out and turned Nick around, pressing his lips against his lover's. They fell to their knees. The Batman could feel his heart begin to slow, returning to a regular rhythm. He hugged Nick close to him, pulling him down to lie on top of him in the tub.

The Batman could feel Nick's cock pressing into his thigh, he was still hard. "You didn't c-"

"Don't worry 'bout me right now," Nick murmured, barely able to hear over the blood that was still pumping through him at a crazy pace. He laid his head down on his lover's chest. The Batman shifted the two of them in the small tub until he was on top of Nick. He kissed his way down Nick's chest slowly until he reached his cock, glistening with water and pre-come.

He closed his eyes and slid his tongue from the base of Nick's cock to the tip at a torturously slow pace. Nick shivered at the sensation of The Batman's tongue swirling over his tip. He gasped as the heat of his lover's lips slid down over his length until The Batman's mouth enveloped him completely. The Batman loved the tremors that were shaking his lover's entire body. He gently sucked at Nick's throbbing cock, tongue dancing around it, tasting and teasing. The Batman moved up until his lips were barely touching Nick's tip. Nick groaned and clawed at The Batman's back as he begged him for more. The Batman obliged, taking his lover fully into his mouth again and sucking slowly.

"Please," Nick moaned out, "faster!" Once again, the Batman released Nick, enjoying Nick's whimpers that pleaded for more contact. He finally stopped torturing the boy, sliding his mouth back over Nick's cock. Within another minute Nick couldn't take anymore and came, his cream pumping into The Batman's mouth. The Batman savoured the salty taste for a moment before swallowing. He swirled his tongue over Nick's sensitive tip one last time before moving up to kiss him hard on the lips.

Nick could taste himself on The Batman's tongue and he let his eyes slip shut happily. He felt the Batman's strong arms wrap around him and hold him close. Without thinking, one of his hands reached up to push away the mask that had concealed the true face of his lover since they had met. As the black covering fell away, he couldn't stop the surprised gasp that burst from his lips.

"Sam! But I thought-" Lips collided with lips, cutting off the startled exclamation in another press of hot mouths.

"You know I could never leave you. I'll always be here, right beside you, whether you want me here or not,"

"I-I don't want you to leave! I love you!" The confession rushed out of him like water from a burst dam; nothing could keep these feelings back anymore. The feeling of abandonment, aloneness, uselessness, none of it meant anything anymore. "All these years, I thought I'd left you in England to pursue this worthless dream. I'd hoped you would follow, but…well, you have your anime, don't you?"

"Don't be a moron. No anime could ever compare to you," They kissed again, lips coming together in a torrid rush of passion, swollen and pink from previous kisses, yet still thinner and rougher than any woman either man had never dreamed of kissing. Their bodies pressed together so hard and so perfectly that Nick could almost feel himself become one with his lover again, nothing but the fragile barrier of skin keeping them apart.

Some hours later, having relocated to the lumpy bed in the main part of the dingy apartment, Nick looked up from the secure circle of Sam's arms.

"Why the costume? I really thought you were the Batman. That would have been awesome," he said, grinning tiredly.

"Retard. There's no such thing as the Batman."

oO..Oo..oO..Oo

_The end. You mad, bro?_

_(Also, you just lost the game)_


End file.
